The Phantom Umbreon
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: when Vlad sends Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny to the world of Pokemon, they turn into Pokemon themselves? Can they ever go home or will they be pokemon forever?
1. Chapter 1

"You're going down Plasmas!" I yelled zooming in to deliver a punch, Vlad caught my punch and sent me into a wall, it made a indent of my back. I grunted and shot an ecto blast, he dodged it and looked around, he grinned again and shot another pink blast, it was off and I finally saw what he was aiming for.

"No!" I shouted trying to get to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz before the blast did, I made a quick shield and Vlad fired a stream of shots, without warning he grabbed a gun looking thing, and blasted the shield. It suddenly shattered and opened up like a vacuum, we yelped as our footing slipped.

"Enjoy a whole new dimension Daniel!" Vlad shouted with a loud smirk, and the portal sucked us in harder, with a scream we all fell into the blackness feeling something like electricity power through us as we landed. Than everything turned black.

I groaned blinking my eyes open; I looked around and immediately could tell this place was wrong. The grass here was a lush dark green, and the trees looked too healthy. Also some strange birds I didn't know were signing; this would be Sam's heaven. _Sam!_ I twisted around and froze. On the ground were three passed out forms. The one closest to me had a black bottom half, and a light purple upper half, it had yellow bands around its front paws, and a golden star on the end of its black tail. I froze horrified wondering why it was so close to me, I looked over at the next. It was a brown dog like thing, it had its ears pointed back and had yellow sideways stripes, it seemed to almost spark as it slept. Then I realized as I saw the last one, it looked like a cute red fox. It had curled tuft of fur between its ears and six curly almost squirrel tails. They didn't look harmful. I decided to wake one up, I gently prodded the purple black creature, than froze. How did I not notice I'm on four tall black yet graceful legs? I ignored that fact and hoped I could wake this thing up for questions.

"Wake up." I mumbled, I grinned to notice it was my old voice, the thing shifted.

"Go away Danny." It sleeps talked. I froze, but prodded it again. "What's your name?" I whispered in its drowsy ear. "Sam…don't want to get up." It mumbled again, and I recognized the voice, no, no no! Wait if she looked like a purple mouse thing….

"Jazz? Tucker?" I asked the two other dog things, the fox one twitched its ears at Jazz.

"Wake up….um….Pariah is coming for you!" I said in there ears, at once all of them jumped awake looking around frantically.

"Ah, what is that!" Jazz said looking at me, than yelped looking at the others, my eyes widened as I recognized this place.

"No, Clockwork showed me this place months ago. This is the Pokémon world….and were like animals the animals here." I said looking around frantically, Tucker looked around and laughed at Sam.

"Ha, you look like a purple mouse." He snickered, and Sam growled, her eyes glowing yellow. Tucker sighed going over to playfully push Sam and yelped as a loud shock went through him.

"What was that!" he yelped, I contained my laugh.

"Here the Pokémon have powers. Like some can squirt water, or shoot ice. Your lucky I learned all about this." I smirked, Tucker growled at me.

"Well, I recognize Sam as a Shinx, but she's supposed to be blue and black, not purple and black." I noted, Sam huffed.

"Well she can use electricity. Jazz, I think you're a Vulpix, a red fox that is in power of fire, and Tucker you're a Electric, also controls electric. But your supposed to be green, not brown." We all shrugged and looked around.

"Well…we need to get moving, maybe we can find a portal out of here." I said, they nodded and we started walking. I was a lot taller than them, the size of a dear, while they were cat size, I wonder why…

"Also, watch out for trainers. They catch Pokémon in these red and white balls and use them as battle weapons. If you see a trainer using another Pokémon at you, get out got it?" I asked, they all nodded and Jazz accidently let a small blast of fire out, she looked embarrassed.

"hey, since we all have powers, why don't we try to learn how to use them?" Tucker offered, I looked down at him and nodded getting into a lounging position, Jazz looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down." I noted rolling my eyes. "Aren't you going to practice?" She insisted. "I don't know what I am; I need like a pool of water so I can see my reflection." "Bu-" "Quiet small fox!" I said, Tucker snorted and Sam giggled. Jazz growled and pounced on me, I blinked surprised as she collided head on at me, it knocked the wind out of me and she didn't seem dazed. She pounced again and I leapt over her, she blinked surprised and I nipped at the skin on the back of her neck and picked her up. She struggled yelping and Sam and tucker were cracking up laughing. I heard a rustle and looked over, a small white squirrel hopped out it was purple and looked at us up and down blinking, I set down Jazz and looked down at the thing.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at it carefully; it blinked and whimpered slightly looking at me. I tilted my head and it backed away.

"geeze Danny, your scaring it." Sam said shocking me, dang she was good with that. "Hi, I'm Sam, who are you?" The thing was happier with Sam. "I'm Pachirisu!" It squeaked happily, I blinked, how was I supposed to say that?

"Call me Pachi." It shortened and we nodded, it squeaked happily and started producing white sparks. Sam and Tucker mimicked and it was happy once again. It looked us up and down and blinked again.

"I've never seen your type before, what are you?" It asked looking at Tucker and Jazz. I realized and laid back down looking in the distance. "- and I'm a Vulpix, but call me Jazz." Jazz shortened when I snapped out of it. Pachi looked me up and down and took a step back.

"Okay Sam, what did I do wrong now?" she shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Pachi started shaking. Then I heard a whistle and looked up. A large bird was sitting there looking at us.

"Hi Star! Is master calling?" Pachi asked, the bird nodded and they disappeared, we blinked and shrugged it off.

"Well let's go look for a good spot to sleep, near water." Jazz said we nodded and started right of where Pachi vanished. We walked for a few hours, the stars came out and I walked faster, everybody moaned in protest, so I set Sam and Tucker on my back, and carried Jazz in my teeth, I was soon running through the moonlight getting stronger than I thought before. I heard water and turned that way, sure enough a small waterfall came into a tiny lake that turned into a creek. Everybody was asleep so I set them down and curled up under a nice pine tree, tomorrow I would find out what I am.


	2. AN

**Okay this is really sad, prepair for the tissue box and hold your breath.**

**I am sorry if you are reading this, because that means you are one of my ever so loyal fans.**

**Schoolwork is tough, same as chores and sporting events, i'm not finding enough time to finish the story so sadly i'm leaving a few options to you.**

**1) YOU could continue this if you would like, just PM me and i'll see to all of the paper work...if there is any**

**2) Go cry in the corner and just sigh at another wonderful Fanficton that's not ended**

**3) just wait. It could be months, heck it could be years until i actually start posting this again, if i do, well your lucky.**

**Sorry for any problems, i understand that many of you like my story's and thanks for sticking with me all the way.**

**With love and regret ~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
